Solve for $x$ : $5x - 8 = 3x + 3$
Solution: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(5x - 8) - 3x = (3x + 3) - 3x$ $2x - 8 = 3$ Add $8$ to both sides: $(2x - 8) + 8 = 3 + 8$ $2x = 11$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{11}{2}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{11}{2}$